Sólo una
by ThousandWordByMary
Summary: –S-Si digo que sí, ¿dejaras el asunto en paz? –Susurra escondiendo el rostro en la bufanda y las manos en los bolsillos./– ¡Claro!/–Entonces hazlo… ¡Pero sólo una!/Ambos desean más que la boca del otro, pero aún no están lo suficientemente excitados como para olvidar que están en público/Yaoi. 8059. Oneshot.


_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Escribo esto sin fin de lucro y como entretenimiento personal y del que lo lea._

**_Advertencia._**_Yaoi. Lenguaje "vulgar"._

* * *

**Sólo una.**

Capítulo único. Mary'Love.

– ¡Anda!

– ¡Con un carajo, no!

Hayato lanzó la colilla de su cigarrillo lejos. El Décimo ya había tardado horas en aparecer, era momento de comenzar a preocuparse, en cambio el maldito cabeza de músculo sólo insistía en hacer cosas estúpidas y nada convenientes para la misión a la que suponía pertenecían.

–Gokudera, ¿no lo has oído? ¡Está de moda!

El italiano pasa su verde mirada por la enorme sonrisa del idiota del baseball. Cómo podía existir alguien así. Con esa sonrisa tan grande y perenne, tan blanca, tan sincera, el tipo de sonrisas que te arrancan una a ti sin quererlo; esos ojos que parecían haberle robado un rayo al sol, con una mirada metamórfica que cuando blandía una espada sus ojos se transformaban en el filo de su arma; con un cabello suave y alborotado que pocas veces tuvo la suerte de acariciar; con un cuerpo de vicio, con cada recoveco bien diseñado, como creado para ser tocado por las palmas de Hayato; y una actitud estúpida, el mayor tonto en toda Namimori, que le pedía a Gokudera tomarse una fotografía justo antes de partir a una misión que bien podría valerles la vida; Yamamoto Takeshi.

–No, maldita sea. Ya nos hemos tomado muchas fotografías, no necesitas más.

–Pero no tengo una solo contigo. Yo quiero una contigo. Una donde no esté Tsuna, Kyoko, Haru o el Senpai. Yo quiero una con Gokudera, para poder verlo todos los días… aunque, en ese caso, preferiría tener a Gokudera siempre a mi lado. –Sonríe y Hayato muere de color rojo-vergüenza. Gokudera odia a Yamamoto.

Y sus estúpidas mañas, como la de terminar sus frases con la sonrisa de comercial que tiene, sin pensar en cómo pone eso al de melena plateada. Hayato se calma y regresa a su color natural de piel. Bufa harto de haberse negado por… ya no sabe ni cuántas veces ha dicho que no, pero seguramente han sido muchas. Y es que el friki del baseball es terco como una mula vieja, y persistente; en cierta medida, eso forma parte de las razones por las cuales se siente atraído hacia ese cerebro vacío.

Sus ojos hipnóticos y su actitud terca, perfecta combinación que logra que la cabeza del italiano delire al japonés. Que sueñe con tenerlo a su lado y ser su dueño, ser el mundo de Yamamoto, al único que él ruegue. Que egoísta. Piensa que, tal vez, en ocasiones es bueno aflojar un poco la cuerda y ceder a los caprichos de su amor secreto.

–S-Si digo que sí, ¿dejaras el asunto en paz? –Susurra escondiendo el rostro en la bufanda y las manos en los bolsillos.

– ¡Claro!

–Entonces hazlo… ¡Pero sólo una!

El azabache saca el celular nuevo que ha dicho compró la tarde anterior. Es bonito y costoso, pero con el trabajo de mafioso-adolescente ese tipo de lujos se pueden permitir. Coloca en la pantalla táctil la opción de cámara y Gokudera alza levemente las cejas al notar como, con tan solo tocar un botón, la pantalla los refleja a ambos. Es algo raro y nuevo, pues normalmente la cámara (que se encuentra en la parte trasera del móvil) refleja el frente. Yamamoto explica que este nuevo aparato tiene dos cámaras, una trasera y una frontal, le explica cómo descubrió en internet el fenómeno de la "selfie" que consiste básicamente en un autorretrato.

El italiano bufa y se mofa de la estúpida moda, después se acomoda, hombro contra hombro, a un lado del espadachín. El moreno cuenta hasta tres y toma la fotografía, la revisa y hace un ligero puchero que logra derretir las piernas de Gokudera que habían quedado congeladas por el frío.

– ¡Gokudera! Podrías por lo menos fingir una sonrisa, parece que te estoy obligando.

– ¡Me estás obligando!

–Podrías fingir que no. Anda tomemos otra. –Se acerca al más bajo.

–Dijiste que solo una. –Se aparta del moreno y de su novedoso aparato.

–No querrás que te recuerde con esta cara de "mátenme". Ven, ven, una más.

El moreno se coloca detrás del italiano, lo encierra entre sus largos brazos, colocando frente a los dos el móvil. Hayato se sonroja al sentir tan cerca al friki idiota. Mira al frente y de lo nervioso que está solo logra hacer una mueca divertida que arranca una carcajada del moreno quien para acompañarlo hace una mueca igual de ridícula, y una foto más queda arruinada. Gokudera bufa y exige otra oportunidad, pero esta vez el de ojos verdes sale hablando mientras el moreno saca la lengua. En otra el italiano, guiado por el infantil juego que Yamamoto adoptó al hacer viscos con los ojos, decide también desviar sus verdes ojos. En una más ambos fruncen la boca en forma de pescado. En otra fingen estar enojados. Y después de mucho intentarlo, por fin aparece una en donde ambos sonríen, tan radiantes que parece que están en primavera en lugar del frío otoño.

– ¡Perfecta! –Celebra el japonés mientras contempla el autorretrato.

Sonríe pícaro al notar cómo Gokudera examina la foto y una sonrisa escapa por la comisura de sus labios. Armado de valor, Takeshi se acerca a los labios del más bajo aprovechando que aún lo tiene prisionero en sus brazos, le roba un beso dulce y suave, lento, embelesador, Hayato sale del shock hasta que oye la alarma que anuncia que la fotografía ha sido tomada, y voltea el rostro furioso para notar la imagen de él cerrando los ojos como quinceañera enamorada. Arde en furia.

–Maldito… ¡Maldito bastardo! –Trata inútilmente de arrebatarle el celular al más alto, quien extiende el aparato en su brazo.

–No, yo solo quería una. Solo quería esta fotografía. –Sonríe victorioso. –Pero me podrías dar algo a cambio.

– ¿Qué? –Escupe las palabras, enojado.

–Otro beso… ¡Pero uno grande…! Es más, tienes que dejarte besar, sí, eso. –Declara el más alto.

Hayato compite seriamente con la luz roja del semáforo y siente que está volando. Entiende que ese no es lugar para eso, en un parque a la luz del día, pero en el fondo, no le parece mala idea. Después de diez minutos de pensárselo, cierra los ojos, cruza los brazos y abre levemente los labios. Takeshi sonríe.

El primer contacto es tímido, un roce. Después es un húmedo contacto en su labio inferior acompañado de ligeros mordiscos por parte del azabache. El italiano corresponde y acepta el ritmo del beso, y puede jurar que reprime un gemido cuando sin permiso ni miramientos, la húmeda y juguetona lengua del friki ha empezado a explorar su boca, metiéndose en rincones desconocidos y luchando con la lengua del más bajo. Gokudera extiende sus brazos y sus manos se aferran al pecho de su compañero. Yamamoto se apodera de su rostro con una mano y con otra (la que sostiene el aparato móvil) toma la cadera contraria. Es un danzar casi erótico que sube de temperatura a cada segundo en el que no se separan y Hayato pide, ruega, que por algún milagro nadie los vea. Y funciona, pues parece que el mundo desaparece cuando ellos ya tienen la lengua del otro hasta la garganta. Pero no se conforman. Ambos desean más que la boca del otro, pero aún no están lo suficientemente excitados como para olvidar que están en público, aunque el italiano ha notado como la erección del moreno rosa descontroladamente la suya; está a punto de tener un orgasmo por tan solo un beso.

Y de repente es como si les hubieran echado agua fría encima cuando escuchan la tímida y aún infantil voz de Tsuna, de su jefe, de su amigo.

–C-Chicos. –Y ambos jóvenes se sueltan y separan al instante. Rojos, por la vergüenza y falta de aire. –Pe-perdón por llegar tarde, pero mi madre me pidió que hiciera… ¿Qué se supone que ustedes…?

–Ejem, ejem. Tsuna, vamos, esa misión espera y es muy tarde. –Yamamoto lo empuja al camino por el que llegó.

–Creí que ustedes dos se…

– ¡Camina, Tsuna, camina, hahaha!

Takeshi se voltea y nota que su peli-plateado aún muere de vergüenza y respira rápido, cubre su erección con las manos y se limpia la mucha saliva mezclada que le queda en los labios. Le manda una mirada furiosa al beisbolista quien en respuesta le manda un beso al aire y le regala una sonrisa.

Toda aquella escena por una foto… ¿la foto?... ¡La fotografía que el estúpido aún no borró!

El día acabó con un golpe en la cabeza de Yamamoto y un terrible dolor de trasero de Gokudera.

* * *

**_[...]_**

* * *

La verdad es que esto ha salido muchísimo más largo de lo que yo esperaba, cuando lo inicié a penas si llegó a las trescientas palabras y miren, salieron casi mil quinientas. Ya no es la primera vez que escribo de este par, pero con ellos siempre parece la primera. Estoy muy aburrida y no tengo la suficiente inspiración para continuar mis longfics, así que decidí que hoy vería imágenes de mis parejas favoritas y la indicada me haría escribir alguna historia. Bueno, espero sea de su agrado y me dejen un review que de verdad me encanta leerlos. Les manda un beso y un abrazo y nos leemos en la próxima.

Mary'Love~


End file.
